


Kristy

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: What really happened to Ruby's second brunette host? How Ruby ended up with coma girl as a host.This timeline will be a few months to a year before Ruby takes over.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. 4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a story featuring Ruby's brunette host. Kristy was the name Ruby used when she was in the hotel with Sam. So that would be "Jane Doe" from season 4 of Supernatural. This story will feature how this character ended up in a coma and how her body ended up as a host for Ruby. This story will be rated Teen for swearing and mature subject matter.

The sounds of dishes breaking and swearing are sounds of her daily nightly ritual. Her father most likely dropped his cup of liquor while pouring something to drink. Her long dark hair was messy, due to her tossing and turning trying to sleep. Kristy sighed. She was hoping her father would sleep it off, but it looks like he found his second wind.

She sat up in her bed giving up. It looks like a another long day of no sleep. '4 am? Are you kidding me?' She thought. She literally finished work at 1:30 am. She worked as a waitress at a run down diner and usually closed up since her coworkers went home early due to their families. She wouldn't have minded, if her father never kept her up most of the night, and not working at her second part time job at the coffee shop. Her shift started at 5:30 am. 

"Ugh." She got out of bed, walking towards her meager collection of clothing. She opened her closet and picked up a plain black T-shirt and a pair of black slacks. Her barista job didn't start until 5:30, but since she was up she might as well get ready for work.


	2. Coffee

Kristy walked down the street, her boots making crunchy noises as she made her way down the block. The coffee shop didn't open until 6 and she didn't work until 5:30 so needing coffee desperately, she knew there was a 24 hour gas station nearby. Her old friend "Buster" was a clerk there. He was a lazy slacker that got almost fired many times, but always sweet talked his way out. Smiling to herself she made her way to the doors.

"Hey, Buster."

"Yo, Kristy how's your dad?" Buster asks while he chewed on a chocolate bar he picked up from a rack he claimed was expired. 

"Fine." 

Buster winces. "That bad huh." He sympathized. Knowing how hard her life was since her mother passed away years ago due to a undiagnosed brain tumor. Her father hit the bottle hard. He loved her dearly.

"A cup of joe for you, extra large, extra strong for the lady. On the house."

"Thanks Buster." Kristy said. She sipped on the bitter taste. She was one of the few people who loved straight black coffee. Looking around she noticed a shiny black Impala driving by the gas station. 

"Is it alright if I stay awhile, I don't want to go to work at the moment." Kristy asks.

"Kris you don't need to ask. You know you can come over at any time. The boss doesn't mind, he knew us since we were kids buying candy." 

"Thanks man." Kristy smiles tiredly. She takes a sip. She knew her shift ended at 10 am, and that gave her a few hours of sleep before her waitress job. She hoped her father was passed out, their shared apartment was most likely a disaster. She didn't feel like cleaning today. Her father will most likely be furious at the mess, but would get over it if he found a bottle of booze or a party to go to. Her working two jobs is NOT what she was expecting what was supposed to be the time of her life. But since her mom died, her dad drank heavily and was unable to keep his job as a plumber. 

Kristy and her dad were forced to move out of their house to a shitty rat hole with the cockroaches out numbering the tenants. She had to drop out of school before her sophomore year ended at high school to pay the bills. Her after school job at the diner turned into a full time job, but until she turned eighteen a few years ago, she couldn't work any overtime to make enough. So she got a morning job as a barista. Unfortunately, due to mounting bills, and her dad's disease, she still couldn't afford to quit.

She hoped that someday she could get her diploma and get her degree to become a dental assistant. Her mom was one, and wanted to go to dental school to become a dentist, but had to quit her job when she complained of migraines. Six months later she was gone. It was sudden. She had a tumor in her brain no one knew about, and since her family couldn't afford proper medical insurance, she couldn't see any doctors or perform any tests, and the tumor killed her.

She went outside, to the back to light a smoke. Drinking her coffee and taking a puff, she saw the Impala again, down the street. There was two figures there. One was a shaggy looking tall dude, and the second, the driver seemed to be the leader of sorts. The way he carried himself, even from far away, she can see the cocky swagger. They were too far away to take a good look at the faces, but she was intrigued. Looking at her watch, she realized she needed to be at the coffee shop in twenty minutes. Looking back at the two figures for a last glance, she said her goodbyes to Buster, not noticing his eyes had turned black.


	3. Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristy goes to work at her barista job, where her coworker tells her about her fun the night before.

Kristy changing in her uniform, ties her apron on while listening to her coworker chattering about her night of passion from a out of towner.

"Oh, my god. This guy, was like, SO HOT. He said he a a secret agent of some kind on business. I mean, he could have been lying, but I doubt he was lying. I mean, no one that good looking will lie like that." The younger blonde woman exclaimed. Kristy just smiled. She had a feeling that her friend had been charmed into bed, but she was young and gullible. She kind of envied her. She should been dating by now, living on her own. Not working shitty jobs taking care of her sick dad.

"That's good. I mean he could have been lying, but on the weird events that have been going around here, anything is possible."

"True. But Kris, he was gorgeous, and his car was amazing. My uncle had a car like that, before he sold it years ago to a dealership. It looked like that one. Can you imagine if that was the same car? That would be cool."

"It would be. Oh, oh. Yvonne, it is 5:45 we need to brew coffee stat. We didn't even grind the coffee beans yet."

"SHIT. OK."

So for the next hour they got to work. They got their prep work done,they served customers and cleaned up. Soon it was time that her shift ended. Kristy, tired and ready to crash into her warm bed, got ready to hang up her apron. Then before she was ready to clock out, a customer came to the window. 'Damn.' She thought. Yvonne was in the back getting the lunch order rush ready, and her replacement was busy on the phone, getting vendors to deliver their supplies. She turned around and her heart skipped. It was the young cocky guy. He was almost blonde, with green eyes, wearing a brown leather jacket. 'Wow' she thought. The guy looked up and grinned. 

"Two coffees, one black, and one with skim milk and two splenda." He ordered. He smiled up at Kristy. She nearly lost her composure. 

"Ah, yes. Two coffees, one black and one with skim milk and splenda? Got it." She turned around and got his coffees ready. Trying not to screw up, she added the names to the lids displaying which order was which. Unfortunately for her, Yvonne came back and was surprised to see who was at the window. "Kris, I can take over now. You can go."

Disappointed, Kristy frowned. The green eyes had his attention fully on her coworker now. Yvonne was flirting back laughing after the payment was taken. Sighing, she knew she had to get some sleep and every minute counted. The guy was sipping his coffee and charming Yvonne, who looked flushed. She changed into her regular outfit, and walked out. 

"Sorry." She mumbled to the person she walked into with her head down. She didn't notice that the blonde guy's friend was checking her out. The shaggy tall guy with the brown hair was staring off after her.


	4. Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buster and a new guy visit the diner where Kristy worked. Kristy and Buster discuss Kristy's love life.

After the dinner rush ended Kristy was serving coffee to one of her regulars, Roger. He was a sweet guy who came here often to flirt with her coworker, Mackenzie. Mackenzie who preferred to go by her nickname, "Mac."

She could see she was in the back in the kitchen helping her ex husband clean up. Johnny was the cook and the co-owner of the diner she worked at. They were divorced but still were good friends. The other waitress that was supposed to work today, called in sick. Apparently her son had the stomach bug.

She had to smile secretly when she saw Roger checking out Mac. He worked as a driver for a local company and came here everytime that Mac was working. Dead tired and ready to go on her break, Buster and a unnamed rough looking man came in.

"Excuse, me? Can we have a table?" Buster grinned.

Kristy looked up and smiled. "Sure thing buddy, do you have a reservation?" They all laughed.

"Mac, I'm going on break now."

"K." Johnny called back instead.

"Kris, this is my friend Spike. Spike, this is the girl I was telling you about."

Kristy smiled nervously. This guy looked scary. But she knew not to judge by appearances alone. The building she and her father lived in had some scary looking characters but most of them were good folks down on their luck.

The guy looked up and down at her approving at what he saw. 

"Do you go by Kristen, Kris, or Kristy?" He asked.

"Kristy. My mom called me Kristen. Kris is what Buster calls me. Is Spike your real name?"

"I'll tell you my real name if you give me your phone number."

Before she can answer, Buster answers "555 - 9537."

She glared at her friend. "Excuse me."

She grabbed him and pulled him outside.

"Are you fucking insane!?" She hissed.

"What?"

"This guy looks like he belongs in a jail cell, why did you give him my number?"

"C'mon Kris, when was the last time you went out in date? The entire time I known you, you hadn't been out in a date in months. Not since Luke."

Luke was the guy she loved. They met at the coffee shop a few years ago when he ordered a green tea instead of coffee. He was a jogger who came at the window when Kristy opened the store. She felt sorry for him when a sudden downpour appeared. They ended talking for two hours and even after the rain stopped he never left to continue his run. Luckily for her, no customers showed up the entire time he was there. He gave her his number and asked her to call him. He claimed his mother was a hippie that didn't believe in gender roles. They ended up dating for four years.

He asked her to move him with him several times, and they even discussed marriage, but she felt too guilty to leave her father. They had a ugly breakup when she caught him in bed with another woman. Heartbroken, she vowed to swear off love. She still believed in true love though. Her parents were living proof. At least before her mother died. She figured it was the Universe's way of telling her she was meant for something bigger.

"Ancient history." She waved off. That relationship still stung. 

"Kris, that guy was a asshole. He could have been a real man and told you that he wanted to break up, but he cheated like a coward. Don't you think you deserve someone better? Someone the exact opposite of Luke?"

"Your friend is creepy."

"He is not." He argued. "You were the one who told me not to judge by appearances. Besides, he is a good guy. He is works at the Boys Club as a counselor. I promise you he is a good guy."

"Really." She was suspicious.

"I promise and hope to die." He crossed his chest.

Kristy stared at him. "Alright. But if he is not the guy you say he is, I'll kick your ass."

Buster made a victory fist. Kristy laughs. They go inside. Spike was drinking a cup of coffee when Kristy and Buster walked back in. "Hey man, got to get ready for work. Kris here will keep you company." He said. Spike nods not taking his eyes off Kristy. He was enchanted. Buster leaves the diner. Since Kristy was on her dinner break, she figured she wouldn't be rude and asked him if he would have a slice of complimentary pie. He accepts.


	5. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristy remembers her mom's tragic passing, and her dad's downward spiral.
> 
> *Just a warning, this chapter will contain death and mentions of child abuse.

3 Months Later

Kristy and Patrick aka "Spike" were laying in bed together. They were dating pretty steadily for a few months now and Kristy has never been happier. Even her love with her ex, Luke was pale in comparison compared to Patrick. She never believed in second chances, but now she was very happy she took that risk. She turned around and took a long look at his sleeping face and brushed a stray hair off his forehead.

Patrick opened his eyes and said, "Morning, Kristmas."

He gave her the name 'Kristmas' as a cute nickname since he told her meeting her was the best Christmas present he ever had. Even though the holiday wasn't due for the next few months when they first met. It was already late November. Kristy just smiled contently. Patrick and her were now living together at his place now that she got a job at the Youth Center where he worked.

She made a little less money at the Center but she had steady hours and calculated her monthly expenses and was able to quit her other jobs. Yvonne was sad to see her go, but was thrilled at the news about her new boyfriend. Mac and Johnny were also disappointed about losing her since they loved her as a friend as well as a good worker, but were happy about how well her life was going.

Her dad was another matter. He was furious at Kristy quitting her jobs, since she wouldn't make any extra tips and threw her out. He moved in his sleazy girlfriend and her equally loser neckbeard son in. He was able to afford that apartment by getting a job as a janitor. Apparently Francesca his new girlfriend's dad owned a senior citizen rest home.

Kristy was saddened but was relieved when Spike offered a place for her to live. She missed her dad terribly, but knew it was time to go. She tried not to think about the past, but it creeped up from time to time. Especially with the holidays coming up. She felt tears forming.

"Hey, hey, baby. No thinking about the past. Shhhh. Not today."

"I know. But mom. It was almost Christmas when she started getting the headaches."

Her dad wasn't worried, neither was her mom. Her job was stressful sometimes. Her headaches were annoying, but they were never that bad. It was only when her migraines were so unbearable, she stayed home. Neither one of her parents couldn't afford proper medical care due to old college loans and a mortgage, plus taking care of her grandmother who was suffering from dementia. Her mom was forced to quit her job when she couldn't work anymore, plus the heartache when her grandma died in her sleep. 

A month after the funeral her mom finally decided to go to the doctor when she couldn't take the pain anymore but it was too late. She was found dead in the kitchen floor. Her dad found her after he came back to pick up a wrench he forgot and screamed. He called 911 and as he was waiting for the ambulance, he called his sister in law and asked her to pick up Kristy at school.

She was only fourteen. Her dad started drinking heavily. He unfairly blamed her for her death and started yelling. He also was fired for drinking on the job and lost their house. Luckily for them her mom had life insurance and her sister was the benefactor. She managed to get them a cheap apartment in a rough part of town and it was enough to cover rent for the first two years. She wanted her neice to move in with her, but her partner at the time was very controlling and didn't want a grieving teenager around. 

Her dad also started hitting her. Between the screaming and drinking, he started slapping her. Then it turned into hitting her with his fists. She was terrified of her dad. But she blamed herself for her mom dying. If only she forced her mom to go to the doctor, convinced her parents to put her great grandma in a proper nursing home, so her mom can take better of her health. But all that was too little too late.

She managed to get a afterschool job at a diner and had to convince the owners she needed work, and after explaining about her mom dying, Mac gave her the task of doing dishes. She needed the job, her mom's life insurance was running low and her dad kept drinking away the grocery money and the bills were starting to mount up. 

It was when she turned sixteen when she dropped out of school. She and her dad needed the money. Child labor laws wouldn't let her work past the required hours, so she got a second job at the coffee shop. Her dad demanded her tips for alcohol and would hit her when she wouldn't make enough. Luckily she managed to get a job as a waitress. 

Now, she felt like her life was starting to turn around. She had a new boyfriend, a new job and her dad is doing better, somewhat. She finally felt like she was ready to celebrate the holidays for the first time in years. She got out of bed and got dressed. Walking to the window she sighed in happiness.

"Spike, is it alright if we have a party?"


	6. The Beginning of the Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic events start happening in her life, starting with her loved ones.

Kristy blew on her whistle. "Times up! Your parents will be here to pick you guys up, time to get ready."

She gestered her group of students to clean up after themselves. They were playing a game of basketball when she realized the time. It was March, and the weather outside was finally starting to warm up, slowly. Her boyfriend Spike wasn't here, it was his day off and was at home.

She loved her job, but was tired. She was looking forward to watching bad TV and eating pizza with her man. She was excited about the weekend when Yvonne, her former coworker and her friends wanted to bar hop and had invited her. After the kids were gone and she had finished locking up, she decided to stop at the convenience store for some supplies for her and her boyfriend's evening.

After her shopping was done she was heading home when she saw fire trucks and police at her apartment block. She was hoping that it wasn't her building that was on fire but when she got closer she was horrified when she discovered it was her building. She dropped her bags and went running to her home, praying that Spike wasn't home. A fireman had grabbed her and forbade her from coming closer. She was screaming that her boyfriend may be inside, but the fireman was stern. He had told her the apartment was in flames and it was too dangerous to get too close. She prayed to God, that no one was hurt.

It was hours before the fire was put out, and her friends, Buster and Yvonne had joined her for support. She prayed that Spike was okay, since he never showed up once to see their home destroyed. But her hope was starting to diminish every hour that passed. She stood there praying. But she almost collapsed when a body was brought up in a body bag. She was hoping it was someone else, but the figure was too tall. She stood there longer, then screamed when all the occupants were accounted for, except Spike. At that moment her heart shattered. It was her mom's death all over again. She fainted in Buster's arms.


	7. A Empty Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristy was devastated at her boyfriend's death, and never recovered.

One month later

Kristy was laying on the couch just staring at the ceiling. She was empty. Her boyfriend Patrick was discovered in their apartment laying in their shared bed. The coroner concluded he was passed out from drinking when the fire started and didn't make it out when the alarm went off. She knew that was bull. Patrick was on A.A. He was sober the entire time they were together and refused to touch alcohol. She was certain he was incapacitated, not by his own choice, but from his former life as a gang member. She was sure was retaliation for leaving the life behind.

The fire commissioner had released his report and told the police it was arson. It started in the basement with some kind of fire starter, and other than the embers, had a strong scent of sulfur. The commissioner was mystified by the findings. The fire had spread way too fast and the basement was empty. There shouldn't have been any material there to spread it. Thankfully, most of the tenants were out, due to a free festival in a nearby park, and the other residents have managed to escape. Except Spike.

She laid there not moving. She felt numb. It was unfair. She finally had her life fixed, and it was taken away again. Why did she love someone and that person was taken away, she wished she knew. She was convinced she was jinxed. Everyone she ever loved was gone. Her father was around, but he never called. Not once. It was Sean, her father's girlfriend's son that sent his sympathy by leaving a message on Yvonne's machine.

Kristy was hurt by her father not calling. They didn't get along, but his daughter was a widow in a way, she would have thought that he'll understand what she was going through. She sighed. She wished he can hold her and sing to her like the old days. She could use the support.

She was staying at Yvonne's place. She insisted that Kristy live with her for the time being. She was worried about her friend. She had held her in her arms while she cried. Kristy had attended the funeral of her boyfriend and Buster and Yvonne had came with her. The mother and her daughter were there. All three cried. It was a simple ceremony, Kristy knew he hated big ceremonies. He said it was morbid to gather and talk about a dead guy for a long time, since the guy wouldn't be there to listen.

She had taken time off at the center. She recently went back to work but went through the motions emotionally empty. Her heart was in pain, but she knew her late boyfriend would want those kids to have a different life than he did. Her bosses understood and tried to accommodate her by not leaving her too many kids at once. She didn't care, she just wanted to die.

She wished her mom was still alive. She would have told her she was her little girl.


	8. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristy, tired of dealing with bad memories starts over in a new town. But someone in her past gives devastating news.

People were at the party drinking. There were plumes of smoke with people lighting up a joint. Kristy was there with her friend Buster. He had begged her to come over to clear her head. He had sympathized with her when her boyfriend died, but he had told her he would had hated her crying in bed over him. She knew he was right. But she still wasn't happy. But since she was here, she might as as well enjoy herself. She asked the girl next to her for a hit. The woman sitting next to her passed her a joint. Kristy wondered who she was, she looked nothing like the folks Buster hung out with. She was too clean and too blonde. She was wearing a grey leather jacket and tight jeans. She didn't say much, but Kristy felt uneasy around her. 

Buster was on the other side of the room holding a beer hitting on his new neighbour. Who at the moment looked annoyed. Kristy smiled. She knew that the woman was married and would never cheat on her husband, who was on the balcony chatting with the neighbours. Kristy sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in town, she dreaded walking around town with bad memories. First her mom, her dad beating her, Luke, and now Spike. She decided to move away to start over. So she started planning. But not now, the joint is starting to work the way into her system. 

A few weeks later she was in her new place. She said goodbye to Yvonne and Buster and everyone at the Center. She was renting a room in a very poor section in town. It was a dump, but it was the only place she can afford. She knew she needed to get a job. But her timing was awful. The recession hit and she wasn't sure if she could afford this place. She had enough for next months rent, but she was determined to not go back to Pontiac Illinois. That place had too many bad memories. She decided to go to town to drop off some resumes.

A few hours later she returned home. She was tired and discouraged. Most businesses and coffee shops had told her no one was hiring due the recession. But there was a small glimmer of hope. One business was interested, but it was a strip club. Even with a recession, most people wanted to escape reality. The owner, ironically named Spike was looking for a waitress. He fit the strip owner bill perfectly. He was sleazy and kept slapping the stripper's butts. He looked Kristy with his eyes and Kristy felt like she needed to take a shower. He wanted her to come in for a interview. She shuddered at the thought of working with him. But if she got this job, she had no choice.

A few nights later she was at the club. The men there was drunk and loud and shouting lewd remarks at the dancers. Kristy was waitressing and was also learning how to make drinks. The head waitress, named Wanda needed a backup bartender since the regular bartender called in sick a lot. She was trying to train all the wait staff to learn to make drinks. But if Kristy wanted to work behind the bar she knew she needed a license. Her tips were decent, but working behind the bar would make a lot more money. But not as much as the dancers. But her Christian upbringing was so ingrained, she wouldn't feel comfortable. Compared to the other waitresses, she was dressed like a nun. She look down at herself. She was wearing a black top with jeans, but the other waitresses were dressed way more skimpily. But made more money.

She was serving beer at the tap with Wanda supervising. She had to go back and forth to the bar and on the floor. She was frazzled and worn out but the night was still young. The club's patrons were getting more drunk and loud and some had tried groping her before the bouncers threw them out. For that Kristy was grateful. Then she noticed a new patron that walked in. He stood out among everyone else. He was short and thin. Plus his ears. They were big. But Kristy found him cute. He looked like he didn't belong here but maybe he felt the recession too and came here to forget the cruel reality. She hoped he sat in her section. He looked safer compared to everyone else. 

One of the dancers who finished her set and who was walking around in a skimpy silk robe tapped Kristy, she told her that there was a phone call for her. Wanda had told her to tell her to take the call behind the bar. When she got there, it was Buster on the other end. He was crying. 

Her dad had a heart attack.


	9. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her dad gets sick, Kristy had to make a hard decision. Putting her morals aside, she had to do what it takes to survive.

Her dad was sleeping. The doctors told Kristy plus her dad's girlfriend that he suffered from a Stemi Heart Attack and may need surgery. Unfortunately no one in their family had insurance and there was no money left from her her mom's life insurance.

Kristy was devastated. She just moved away and just started a new job. She had no clue how to raise money for her dad's surgery. Even if she skimped and saved she still won't have enough. Then she had a thought. She hoped God would forgive her.

A few weeks later, she found herself dancing on stage feeling the eyes of the men lusting after her. She was in the progress of taking off the rest of her underwear with the patrons screaming. She felt disgusted. Not just at the men, not even her boss, but at herself. But she kept telling herself it wasn't for her. It was for her dad.

Who was recovering at home after a successful surgery. The hospital costs were expensive, way more than they thought, but Francesca and Kristy agreed to split the costs. Francesca's dad also agreed to help out. For that Kristy was greatful. But it still won't be enough. There was after care costs plus his prescription pills. 

She was glad when the song ended. She was pleased to see she made some good tips. It wasn't enough but it was a start. She tried not to think about things but she was wondering why her life kept going wrong. Was she cursed? 

"Wonderful job out there Kristy." Her boss told her. 

"No problem Spike." She felt so uncomfortable saying his name. That was her last boyfriend's nickname. Ugh. She was never going to accept this 'Spike' as a nickname. She'll nickname him Snake. Snake. Much better. 

"Excuse me miss. How much for a private dance?" 

Kristy turned around. The person who asked her was a woman. A beautiful woman. She looked like a model. Tall, with slender features, with wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a all white outfit. She wasn't alone. She was with a older gentleman. He was well dressed but had a nasty sneer on him. 

They were attractive, but Kristy shivered. There was something off about them. 

"$100. For three songs." Snake, aka Spike told them. 

"No thanks." Kristy told them. 

"Fine. $500." The blonde offered. 

Kristy was tempted. But she seen what happens in the back room. Many of the dancers did other things for extra cash, the bouncers there looked the other way, if the price is right. 

"You drive a hard bargain. Fine. $1000. Plus a extra tip." 

"She'll do it." Snake told them. 

Kristy whipped her head at him. $1000 was a lot of money, but she knew she'll have to give the house 50%. $500 was enough to pay for her rent for her room though. Any extra tips can buy groceries and some clothes and makeup for her work. Plus any extra cash can be going towards her dads medical bills. She swallowed and nodded. 

She led the attractive couple to the back and gave them a sultry dance. They appreciated the dance she put for them, and when the three songs were up, she swore that both pupils went to the back of their heads. Their eyes were white. But she blamed the dim lighting. They both smiled at her and gave her the money plus an thick envelope. The blonde whispered in her ear. 

"What's in here is for you. That's for your father." 

Kristy looked at her in disbelief. The man who was with her winked at Kristy. He gave her his business card. Kristy walked them out, and after giving her half of the money to her boss, she went to the dressing room and to the washroom. There was a bunch of $100 bills in there. At least $3000. She had to put a hand over her mouth. She was grateful and thanked God. 

The woman in white smiled at Kristy maliciously. 'Don't thank God honey. He doesn't care about you. He cares about Himself.'


	10. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristy gets a visit from an old friend.

Another night of dancing, another way to make some money. She was getting better at dancing. She was making some more tips thanks to the extra cash the woman in white gave her. She used some of the money in the envelope to buy sexy underwear, and skimpy costumes. 

Her dad was getting better. Francesca had called her and told her that her dad was eating more and didn't drink anymore. Apparently the heart attack scared him. For that Kristy was greatful. Despite their rocky relationship, she loved her father. But he still couldn't go back to work. He is still too weak. So Kristy danced. 

Francesca was paying for the apartment, and made her lazy son get a job to help pay the bills. Unfortunately it had to be where Kristy worked. He got a job as a fry cook. She felt his slimy gaze on her whenever she performed. She tried to ignore him. He ended up renting a room from Wanda. She knew Wanda won't be taking any bullshit from Sean. 

After her song was done she went to the back and saw a huge bouquet of roses. They had a card on them. It was from the doctor. The guy that was with the blonde woman. Kristy couldn't help but smile. A doctor was interested. Hmm. She fantasized about being with someone like him. She wouldn't worry about raising extra cash. She can stop dancing.

She was currently on a break and wasn't due back on the stage for another hour, so decided to watch TV. Lighting up a cigarette, she turned on the news. There was a news story about a police station that blew up. 

"The community of Monument Colorado is reeling after a massive explosion that happened a few hours ago. Authorities are saying a gas main ruptured that ripped apart a police station in that killed everyone inside." The reporter had listed everyone that died. 

Kristy couldn't imagine losing her family member like that. She prayed for the victim's families. After she finished her smoke she decided to grab a sandwich at the gas station down the street. Before she can leave she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, is there a Miss Kristen around here?" 

It was a pretty girl with British accent that asked her that question. 

"That would be me. And you are?"

"Bela. I'm here to deliver a message. Don't go outside. There are demons out there. Plus I'm here to give you something." She gave her a small box.

"Toodles."

Bela turns around and leaves with a bewildered Kristy. 'That was weird.' She thought. Demons? Oh. There must have been shady characters out there. She said a silent thank you to Bela. She opened the box. It was a necklace. It looked beautiful. She decided to order from the bar instead. Kristy wondered if it was the doctor that gave her the necklace. She went to hide it. There was always thefts around here.

Later that night when she was in bed she was admiring her presents. She knew she needed to pawn her necklace to pay for her dad's medical bills, but selfishly didn't want to. Whomever her admirer was, he really liked her. 

The next day, it was her day off. She could relax and do whatever she wanted. She decided to go to the mall. Just to kill time. A few hours later she came home with a grocery bag and made herself a small meal. After her dinner was done, she heard a knock on her door. 

She wasn't dumb to answer it. So she asked who it is. It was Buster. Hearing his voice, she opened it. 

"Oh my god! You should have called first!" 

"C'mon, you think I wouldn't come to see my favorite girl? I bought you a housewarming gift." 

He held up a six pack of beer. A few hours later they found themselves talking and laughing. Buster was kind enough to order a pizza. They spent the next few hours reminiscing about old times and celebrating the fact her father was getting better. Then when they brought up Patrick, Buster had held her in her arms when she cried. His presence was exactly what she needed. 

Kristy sighed. It was late. Five a.m? Damn. 

"Babe? It's late." 

"Five? Wow" He let out a huge yawn. "Aright if I crash here?" 

"Yeah." She said tiredly. She then passed out. 

After Buster made sure she fell asleep, he went straight for the necklace. Then he chanted something. He then layed down and pretended to sleep. His boss had to make sure she was ready in a few months. It was almost time for the secret plan to go through.


	11. A Job Offer

Ugh. Another night of hard work. Whatever money she made went directly to the hospital collections. She didn't mind, but she wished she had a better way of doing things. Things are getting better slightly, but other than Sean getting fired, nothing else happened since then. 

She was glad Sean was gone. He was a lazy worker and if that wasn't bad enough, he kept hitting on the dancers. That wasn't enough to get him canned. It was him skimming off the bar's profits. He kept drinking on the job. Spike, the owner was fed up. 

Her room was dark when she came in. Double checking to see if everything was locked she passed out. A few hours later her phone rang. 'Huhhh, what time is it.' She looks at the clock. 10am. Seriously? She worked at seven tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear."

"Who is this?"

"You can call me Lilith. We met at the club awhile back ago. You were the one who gave me that great dance." 

Oh yeah. That beautiful rich woman and her doctor boyfriend. How did she get her number? 

"Um, hi? 

"My dear I have a proposal for you. How would you like to go have lunch with us at Palm Restaurant. May partner and I have a job proposal for you. Say about 11:30?" 

Kristy was quiet for a moment. A job offer? For what? She didn't understand. But can be a another, better job. If it pays well and has health insurance, she can quit her stripper job. Her dad can be taken care of. She looked at the clock. She had less than an hour to get ready. 

"Dear, are you still there?" 

She shakes herself out of her reverie. "Yes. I would love to come." 

"Good I'll see you soon." Lilith hangs up. 

Kristy proceeds to wake up and take a shower and get herself dressed up for her job interview. Hopefully. She keeps her fingers crossed. The Palm Restaurant was a high end restaurant. She better make sure she was impeccably dressed and clean. Looking in her dresser, she could see that she didn't have anything fancy for that place. Damn. The only thing she found dressy enough was a black dress. The same dress her mom owned. Kristy only kept it because it was the only fancy outfit her mom owned. The last time she wore it is when her and her husband had their last wedding anniversary. 

She was a dancer. What kind of job offer would she offer her? She was puzzled. Maybe it had to do with the center? Or her previous experience as a waitress/batista. She would soon find out. She had very little money left. She had enough for bus fare, but she didn't have enough to come back, unless she walked. She hoped they were paying. She only had a crumpled up twenty in her purse. Hopefully a glass of water and soup would suffice. 

After she got off the bus, she walked down the block where the restaurant was at. She was wearing high heels. Ugh. As soon as she got there, she felt intimidated. The people inside were all dressed to the nines, even the staff. If that was a casual lunch, imagine how the other patrons were dressed in the evening. She didn't see Lilith, so she decided to ask the maitre d. Who gave her a look of distain. Jerk. 

"May I help you." The host asked in a snobby French accent. 

"I'm here to see a friend of mine. Her name is Lilith." 

"Last name?" 

Shit. She forgot to ask. Luckily Lilith came over. "Andre, she is with me. Lead her to my table and give her a glass of your best champagne." 

Kristy panics. "Um, no thanks. I'll just have water instead." That one glass probably costs over thirty bucks, or more. 

"Nonsense. You are my guest. Besides, I am buying. Sit down and enjoy. My friend is running late, so order whatever you like. If you will excuse me I need to make a phone call." 

"Very well madam. Miss, please come with me." Andre orders. 

Kristy follows the maitre d to a secluded table in the corner. It was dark and quiet. She had to admit, this place was fancy. One of the other waiters poured her a glass of water and the another brought over her champagne. She took a sip. Yum. My god this champagne was good. After the third waiter gave her a menu, she was tempted to order a steak or lobster. But she wasn't going to blow her chances for a job. She wasn't dumb. So she ordered a bowl of soup instead. It was the cheapest thing on the menu. 

Shr looked around the restaurant. This place was way better than where her parents last took her for her grade 6 graduation a few years ago. She remembered that day. Her mom was so proud of her. So was her dad. Her grades were nothing but straight A's. Her mom predicted she was on her way to an Ivy League school in a few years. Kristy wasn't sure. But thinking back, she could have gone to Stanford or Harvard. She would have went to medical school. She wondered if it would be too late. Feeling her eyes sting, she forced the thought out of her head. That was the past, not the present. Seeing Lilith and her male doctor friend come over, she straightened her posture and stood up. 

"No, no. Don't stand up in account for us. You are our guest. Alistair, this is Kristen. That nice dancer from that club we went to a while back ago." 

Alistair smiles at her. But Kristy shivered. His eyes were cold. Everything about her made her shiver in fear. There was a darkness about him that frightened her. Especially his handshake. She felt like she was being flayed alive. She immediately yanked her hand away and immediately regretted it. She just blew her chances at her interview. When Alistair laughed, she felt like she wanted to run and hide. That laugh was pure evil. 

Lilith just smiles. "My dear, is something wrong?" 

"No ma'am. I am just nervous." Who were those people? God, she hoped she wasn't making a mistake. But it was for her dad, not for her. 

An hour later, she was listening to the job opportunity they offered her. It was a chance to work at a private club. But it was a gentleman's club. They wanted her to work as a prostitute. For wealthy and powerful clients. They promised her all the very best health insurance and job security for the rest of the time she was employed there. 

She had to admit it was tempting. They promised her she can pick whomever she chose and keep 80% of her pay. Her 15% would go towards her health insurance and the remaining 5% would go towards the house. Being a dancer is one thing, but selling her body. No. Her mom would disapprove. She thought about her dad. He would greatly benefit from that money and insurance, but there was no way she'll throw away her morals like that. She regretfully shook her head no. 

"Are you sure? Too bad. But if you ever change your mind, here is my card. Well we have to leave anyway. Alistair, please pay the bill. Can you also order a car for our guest, I do not want her ruining those lovely shoes of hers." 

"No, I'll be fine. I don't live that far away. I can walk." 

"Nonsense. I did invite you. Well it was nice meeting you, please think about our offer." When Lilith shook her hand Kristy felt like she wanted to scream. She felt like she was in Hell. She fainted. 

She found herself on the floor with the staff fanning her face. She slowly opened her eyes. Lilith and Alistair were gone. My god. That handshake. She felt like she went to Hell. Who was this woman? She thought Alistair was scary, but not as much as Lilith. That person was the devil, or the equivalent of one. She decided to go to church. She needed to bathe in the holy light. She didn't really believe in demons, but she felt like she just had lunch with two of them. She felt herself trembling. Declining a ambulance, she decided to go home. She was in a hurry to leave forgetting Lilith's business card.


	12. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter will contain sexual assault.

She took her bow and smiled when the men cheered. She just finished a new dance. A angel that fell from Heaven. She got the idea after she seen a commercial on TV about a new perfume called 'Fallen Angel.' The song she chose started off as a slow song than turned into a rock n roll number. It looked like it was a hit. She looked at the cash on the stage. Looks like she just made this month's rent and the next. Sweet.

Snake gave her a sleazy grin. Ugh. Honestly, he wasn't that bad, compared to other men. He genuinely cared about the dancers well being. He made sure none of the dancers were bothered too much by the customers. If one guy harrassed the dancer he was immediately thrown out by the bouncers. Compared to Lilith and Alistair, he was a saint.

She shivered when she thought about them. They scared her. They didn't do anything to her per say, but thinking about them made her want to run and hide. She even started going to church again. And wore a cross on her neck. She looked around the club. Luckily neither were seen since. Thank god. She would tell Snake she wasn't feeling well and got home.

Since she wasn't due on stage, she went to the back to take a break. As she walked up to her locker she saw flowers. Oh no. If they were from Alistair, she was going to burn them. But it was from her father. Oh! The card says good luck. At least he said hi. 

She couldn't help but tear up. She missed her dad. It was long past Christmas, maybe she could come see him. Buy him a late present. Hmm. Maybe a tie or sweater. Since she was bored she asked her coworker if ahe could borrow her laptop. She was wondering what to look at when she saw a bookmark. When she clicked it the blaring intro to "Ghostfacers!" came on. 

"Oh, shit! Sorry Kris. I forgot that the volume was turned all the way up." Jasmine apologized. 

"What the hell was that?" Kristy asked. 

"You hadn't heard? This is a webseries that was on for the last year. It's pretty cool. These two guys hunt ghosts." 

"You believe in that?" 

"Of course! I grew up with a ghost. When I was growing up in my granny's house she said it used to be a house for the Underground Railroad back in the day. Legends have it that the slave owners came here to take back their slaves and he and the owner of the house had a major shootout. The owner was killed, but the two slave owners were chased out of town by the town residents. Since then the 'Conductor,' that is what history books called the rest stops for the runaway slaves, sticks around to help the sprits that couldn't make it cross over. He is pretty friendly. I was considering calling these guys to help the ghost. My granny's house is getting haunted by evil spirts. I was hoping these guys would chase them away." 

Kristy turned her face towards the computer. Hmm. Maybe ghosts do exist. She watched a few minutes of it. Nothing much happened, except these guys kept mentioning two guys named Sam and Dean who ruined their last episode. Too bad. According to them, that episode was solid proof that ghosts existed. She closed the laptop and thanked Jasmine. Maybe she should call these guys herself. See if they specialize in demons. 

Later that night as she walked back to her room she felt a cold shiver. Not from the weather but by something else. She walked faster. She couldn't help but scream when a hand went over her mouth. 

"Shut it bitch!" The voice tells her. Then when she saw the knife she started screaming. She couldn't help it. The knock on the head made her dizzy. She couldn't fight it when she felt herself being dragged down a dark alley. It was only when she felt her pants being pulled off then she realized what was happening. God. She was going to be raped. She started screaming. No one came. When she felt her would be rapist go on top of her, she felt herself panicking. No. No. No. This can't be happening. God! Help! 

"Hey! Get off of her! She is not to be hurt!" A female voice called out. 

"Fuck off! This is my girlfriend. Get lost." 

Kristy screamed for that person to help. When she felt the guy fly off her she couldn't help but feel relieved. The last thing she saw before she passed out from shock was a blonde woman stabbing her would be rapist. When she came to she was being loaded in a ambulance. There was police officers present as well as as her savior. That girl. She was the same girl at that party she went to a few months ago. She was still wearing that grey leather jacket. At the moment she was being interviewed by a cop. After she finished talking to him, she looked at Kristy and smiled. Kristy couldn't help herself. She smiled back. She said thank you silently. She needed sleep. Maybe a drink or ten.


	13. A Few Days Off

Kristy was at her dad's. She didn't want to go home she was too scared. Ever since she was almost raped by a unknown attacker, she was afraid to leave the apartment. Francesca and her dad understood. Her dad welcomed her with opened arms. Ever since his heart attack he didn't take life for granted anymore. He gladly took his daughter back and even gave her old room back. When Kristy heard that she was happy.

At the moment she was laying down. Sean thankfully no longer lived here. He ended up living with Wanda. Not as a tenant but as her boyfriend. According to Francesca, she was pregnant with his baby. She was happy to become a grandma. Kristy hearing the news was skeptical, Sean was a slacker. But her friend was smart. She was going to be a great mom. Kristy called and wished her luck. 

She told Snake that she wasn't able to come to work for awhile. Since she was an independent worker he understood. He heard about the rapist. He then demanded that every employee of the club had suitable transportation home. 

Right now she needed rest. She closed her eyes and dreamed. She saw a man. He was tall and handsome. She couldn't help herself she was very attracted to him. Shaggy hair, puppy dog eyes, and had a kind demeanor about him. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Wonder what his name is. Before she could find out her phone rang. Damn.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Kris. It's Buster."

"Hey. What's up." What awful timing. She just wanted to sleep. 

"I need help. I need money."

"What! Why!"

"I made a stupid bet. I bet a large amount of money to a group of guys. I was confident that my team would win."

"Don't tell me."

"Yep. I lost. Now I owe these guys. I was hoping to have a loan."

"How much?"

"A couple of grand."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Yeah. I'm a idiot. Kris, these guys are the mob. They said they need the money ASAP or my legs being broken would be the least of my problems."

Kristy shook her head. Fucking idiot. She knew Buster liked living on the edge, but betting against the mafia. What the hell. Usually he is smarter than that. She got up and counted the money in her purse. She had over a grand, but that wouldn't be enough. She needed it to pay her rent.

"Buster, I don't have that much."

"How much do you have?"

"A grand. But I have rent to pay."

"Well, that's okay. I have to leave town anyway. But the thing is, these guys are watching my every move. I don't know what to do."

Kristy didn't know what to do either. Even if she gave Buster her rent money, he still needed more. Plus her dad needed to pay for his heart medicine. She could go back to work. But that will only bring a couple of hundred. She needed more. Then she remembered Lilith's job offer. God. 

"Buster. How long did these guys give you."

"A few weeks."

Damn. She knew she didn't have a financial obligation to Buster, but they were friends since they were children. He needed her help. They promised each other to protect each other from thick to thin. Plus he helped her dad a lot.

"I need to think about this. Buster, lay low. I'm going to find some cash. Don't you worry." 

"Thanks Kris. I promise to pay you back." 

"Better. Night." 

"Night." 

She closed her eyes. 'Mom. I hope you can hear me. I need help. Dad is sick and needs money for his medicine. Buster is in deep shit. I don't know what to do.' She felt tears forming in her eyes. 'God. Why is my life so difficult. Do You have a grand plan for me? If You do, the grand payoff better be worth it. Amen.' 

She lays down. No way she wanted to be a hooker, but if she did just ONE job. Or better yet find a rich boyfriend. Then she will be set. Getting bored she got up and asked Francesca if she has any books or puzzles to do. She really needed to get her mind off things. 

"When I was in the hospital, Francesca here," her dad smiled at her squeezing her hand, "brought me some books." 

"What kinds of books?" Kristy asked. 

"Your father was going crazy at the hospital. So while I was in the gift shop, I picked up a whole pile of books for a few bucks." 

"Those books are weird. But since you loved to read as a child, especially horror, you might enjoy this series." 

Kristy goes and rummages through the box on the floor. She picked up one book. ''Supernatural.'' 

She couldn't help but feel intrigued. She read the back, "A woman in white commits murders of men on a lonely stretch of highway. Two brothers are sent by their absent father to solve this case, while searching for the demon that killed their mother when they were small children." 

Since she didn't feel like going out today, or tomorrow, she decided to spend her weekend reading books. She looked at the cover. Carver Edland. Hmm. She never heard of him. Must be a pen name. Picking up the box, she decided to read book number one.


	14. A New Fan

She was at the library's computer reading the fan pages for 'Supernatural.' The last book ended with the part of the Yellow Eyed Demon getting his just desserts. When she read that part she lifted her fist in the air. The book ended in a cliffhanger. The doors of Hell were opened, and many demons got out. Arrgghh. Course there had to be a cliffhanger.

She became a fan after reading those books. Since the publisher had no set date when the next book was being released, the fans were speculating what was going to happen next. Kristy had her own theory. Something bigger was on the way, Azazel was just a pawn for something or someone else. When she wrote down her theory, some fans were speculating, while others were agreeing with her. She wondered who the big bad was going to be.

"Excuse me miss? Are you going to be done soon?" A male voice asked.

Kristy didn't look up. "Five more minutes. I just have to type in one more thing."

After going over the comment section, she then wrote back the question one person asked her. After she finished answering that question, she logged out.

"Here you go. Sorry. I just needed to finish typing something." 

"No problem. You a fan?" The guy asked.

Kristy looked up. The guy who asked her that question was cute. Really cute. Blue eyes, a nice smile, and a beard.

"A fan of what?"

"I see you carrying a book." He gestured at it. "See I'm a fan myself." He carried the last book in the series. 'All Hell Breaks Loose II.'

"Oh my god. That part about John being freed. Did you read that?" Kristy asked. "Sorry. I hoped I didn't spoil it."

He just smiled at her. Kristy couldn't help herself. She blushed. "Don't worry. I finished this book. I was just getting ready to tell the publisher when the next book is coming out."

"How do you know that? Do you know the writer?"

"Let's just say, I have a inside. I'm Chuck."

"Kristy."

"I feel rude for asking this, but do you feel like getting a cup of coffee?" Chuck asked her.

Kristy couldn't help but blush. This guy was cute. Seems smart as well with a nice smile. But she wasn't ready to date just yet.

"I love too, but I can't at the moment." She felt guilty when his face fell. "But maybe in the future."

Chuck couldn't help but smile. When he did, Kristy immediately felt calm. When he smiled, she felt such a warmness inside of her. This guy was special. But not in a romantic way, but something else. She was intrigued.

"Well, I have to go, unfortunately. It was nice meeting you."

"If you change your mind, there is a group meetup this Saturday at the coffee shop on Main that talks about the Supernatural books. My friends and I talk about different theories and discuss fanfiction sometimes."

"Really? What time?"

"About seven. Don't worry, it's not just me. There is a few others, including a special guest. The publisher of Supernatural. Here is the address, hope to see you there." Chuck takes out a paper and writes it down.

Kristy couldn't help it. She squealed in excitement. "I can't wait. See you this weekend?"

"Count on it."

"Um, I have to go, but I'm glad to have met you Chuck."

"You too Kristy. See you on Saturday."

"Bye."

Kristy walks out with a spring in her step. She felt happy. For the first time in days. She finally felt like her luck was turning around.

Chuck just watched as she bounced down the street. 'I heard your prayer.' Then he disappeared.


	15. Chuck

Her eyes were blurry. She just finished reading a fanfiction about Supernatural. The plot was great, it was about Dean making a deal to save his brother, but not before telling Sam his true feelings. She blushed at the contents of the story. She never was into gay fiction, but the romantic plot was too good not to miss.

She wondered what to call that ship. SamDean made no sense, especially since they were related, so a suitable nickname would have to be about their last names. Too bad the brothers only had their first names. She looked online, but no one knew. Except the author. Oh well. She looked at her watch, the Supernatural meet up was about to start. 

After she logged out and packed up she made the bus ride to the downtown area. She had some cash on her, but she was saving most of it for her rent and her loan to Buster. She should buy a lottery ticket. After getting off the bus, she stopped off at a small mart and bought a lottery ticket. She knew it was most likely a loser, but the smallest miracles could happen.

She had the latest book on her, the last book that was published, she was hoping the author would show up. She was hoping to have their autograph. The coffee shop was close by and when she got there, there was a couple of people, including a blonde woman with short hair, a gay couple holding hands, and Chuck. 

Swallowing her nervousness, she pushed the door open. Chuck upon seeing her, waved. 

"Hey, over here!" He pulled up a chair. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered you a hot chocolate. I wasn't sure if you drank coffee."

"I do, but hot chocolate is perfect. Hi, I'm Kristy." She shook everyone's hands.

The blonde woman introduced herself. "Sera. I assume you met Chuck? These two are my friends, big super fans, Demian and Barnes." She gestured to two young men, a heavyset man and who Kristy had to assume, was his boyfriend, Barnes.

"Hi. We are currently cosplaying as Dean and Sam. I am dressed like Dean, the cool, tough guy." Demian tells her.

"I'm Sam, the smart, quiet one." Barnes says. He then looks at his boyfriend and kisses him.

"So you guys don't mind playing a slash couple?" Kristy asks.

"What! You have something against gay couples?" Barnes tells her, insulted.

"NO! Just Sam and Dean are brothers. Don't worry, I ship them too. I just didn't expect it to be cosplayed in real life." Kristy tells them.

"No worries. The word you are looking for is LARPING. We just finished a 'hunt,' Chuck here played Azazel. He even had the contacts and everything." Demian tells her.

"Well, its always nice to meet a fellow fan. Before you ask, yes I am a super fan as well. I ship them too, but in a different way." Chuck tells her. 

Kristy was in awe. She had to admit she didn't know what to expect. She expected a meet n greet, not a mini club. She wasn't sure you be happy or weirded out. She decided not to worry about it. "Well, having hobbies are good. I just brought my book. Which one is the publisher?"

"Me. I run a small publishing company. It's pretty small, but I released a few titles including Supernatural. So far we have a cult following. Before you ask, the next book in series 3 will be released this fall."

"That long! Argh. I need to know what happens next." Barnes tells Sera. "

"Hey, give Edlund a break. You know what the old saying goes, never rush anything, unless you want a half assed result." Demian says. 

Kristy noticed how Chuck blushed. Hmm. Was he a super fan as well, or was he a aspiring writer. She wanted to ask, but was too shy to ask. She then noticed how Chuck was checking her out. She felt her face go hot. It's been awhile since she was with someone, not since Spike. She forced the thought out of her head. Not today, not now. She didn't want to bring back bad memories. 

"So Chuck, what is your next plan. What is the next step in your great big finale." Sera asks him. 

"Are you writing a book too? You should. I read your short story. It's pretty good." Barnes tells him. 

"Well, it's nothing much. It's a love story." 

"Now I want to know. Kristy, you are the newest member of our little club. Hands up that Chuck tells his original work." Demian tells everyone. Everyone but Chuck raised their hands. 

"Okay. It's about two people that meet on set and fall in love. They met on a TV series based on these books and fell in love." 

"Let me guess. They lived happily ever after." Kristy and Sera both say. 

"Yea. Pretty much. But it is how they met." 

Barnes speaks up. "The girl played the demon that seduces one of the brothers, and the two actors fell deeply in love in real life." 

"Too bad the demon stabbed him in the back. But Chuck, why did you censor their names. All you said was who they played. But even their characters name was censored." 

"I want to focus on the romance. Names don't matter. Besides the topic is on Supernatural, not my fanfiction." 

"Anyways. I can't stay long, I need to get going. Kristy, it was nice meeting you. Chuck, keep up the good work, cannot wait for the next part. Damian, Barnes. Cool down with the cosplay. Sam and Dean are fictional characters." 

"So you say. I truly believe these characters are real. The books are too well written." Barnes tells her. 

"Why thank you." Chuck says out loud. Luckily no one heard him but Kristy. Both Barnes and Damian were too busy arguing about the next LARPING. Kristy just stared at him. Chuck must have noticed. He subtly nods at her. Kristy smiles. 

After everyone left, it was just Kristy and Chuck. 

"Carver Edland?" 

"In the flesh. Yes. It is my books." 

"Holy shit. I mean. Damn. I loved the storyline about Dean. So he is on borrowed time?" 

"What do you think?" 

Kristy didn't know. She had a hard life, but wasn't sure she could make a deal like that. Then she thought about her mom. She shook the thought away. Her mom would be disappointed in her. 

"Dean did it out of love. I hope he is going to be fine. Especially poor Sam. Once he finds out." She closed her eyes. They were fictional, but felt really bad for them, especially Sam. 

"Do you want a sneak peak for the next series? I already wrote the first five books, but I promise you, you won't be disappointed." 

"How. Sera said the books were not being published yet." 

"I wrote the first draft a month ago. The other four need to be edited, but I can give you the manuscript for book 1.” He hands her a stack of papers. 

Kristy looks at the title. 'Supernatural: Series 3 Book 1. The Magnificent Seven.' 

"Are you sure? Don't you want me to wait like everyone else?" Kristy asks. 

"Nah. You are special. If you are worried about certain things, don't. You'll see your loved ones soon. Besides, I can tell you are meant for great things." 

Kristy just stared at him. Huh? Chuck smiled kindly at her. "Have a great evening. Enjoy the book." 

"Wait! Can you sign my other book?" 

He takes the manuscript. 'Chuck Shurley. Creator of All.' He also signs her other book. "I hope you enjoy my book. Have a great evening." 

Kristy just watches him walk out. Weird. She felt so calm around him. Creator of All? What's that about? She looks at the newest Supernatural book. Looks like she had a lot of reading to do. She ordered a espresso and sits down to read.


	16. The Blonde

She was back at work. She just finished her set and was currently walking off the stage. Unfortunately, her lottery ticket was a loser, but at least she was back to work. Her boss true to his word, made sure every dancer and staff had either car pools or taxis home every night.

She ordered a drink from the bar and went to the back to have a smoke. She thought about the book she read a few days ago. Chuck sent her another book. Book 2, The Kids are Alright. It was great. There were two new characters that were introduced. Ruby and Bela. She knew Bela was going to be a controversial character. She was too smart for her own good. Ruby, she distrusted. A coincidence Hell was opened and she had a demon killing knife? No way. She knew Ruby was going to be trouble for the boys. 

"Hello?" A voice called out.

Kristy turned around. There was a familiar face standing there. Oh! It was her savior, the woman that saved her from her rapist. 

"Hi! I remember you. Thank you. For saving me that night. If it wasn't for you I would have..." She couldn't finish. She felt herself crying over that night. What could have been.

"No worries. Us ladies have to stick together. That guy has been taken care of. He was sent downstairs immediately after that night."

"Downstairs? Oh, you mean he was arrested. Good. That means he won't bother any more women."

"That's right. I just came here to see if you are okay. Did he do anything else? Stab you, punch you, anything?"

"No. Thank god."

"Good. I just came here to deliver a message. It's for your friend. His bill is due soon. The people he owes money to are getting impatient."

Kristy closed her eyes. Dammit. She promised Buster she'll loan him cash. She only made 1/3 that. The rest went for her dad and bills. She tried her best, but didn't know how make the rest. 

"Here. I'm giving you my card. You can make a lot of money." Kristy takes the card. Oh no. It's from Lilith and Alistair. She didn't know if she can face them. They terrified her. 

The blonde must have sensed her discomfort. "You don't see the bosses. Just the middle man. You can work under the table. Fake name and everything. Trust me you can make a few grand in a week."

"Why are you telling me this? Why do you care?"

"Because I had someone I cared about that was deep in debt. He owed a lot of money for his addiction. His body was never found. I don't want your friend ending up like him."

Kristy didn't know what you say. Selling her body for cash. Selling a fantasy was one thing, but prostitution was another. She no way wanted to do it but she thought about this woman said. She thought about Buster. If she didn't save him, he was going to sleep with the fishes. 

"Thanks. Um, sorry. I don't know your name."

"Ruby."


	17. Business

She stared at the number for a long time. She wasn't sure what to say to this guy. She called the number on Lilith's business card and the guy who answered it was named Crowley. He told her he had a client lined up if she was interested and was looking for someone that was a small brunette who had that innocent look. He offered him top dollar for someone with that description. 

She shuddered at the choice she had to make. Her and her dad were talking more and he told Kristy he was very proud of her and how far she had come. Kristy cried and said being a stripper was not a great career, but all he said is there is nothing wrong with making a living. Her mom scrubbed toilets to pay for dental school and that is how they met.

She asked her father for advice. The only thing he said, was to follow her heart. She still didn't know what to do. At the moment she thought about her friend. Buster was in hiding. He was given a warning by those people and was beaten pretty badly. He begged for money. He said he was running out of time. They gave him 72 hours to get the rest.

She closed her eyes. She picked up her phone and called the number on the paper.

____________________

The first thing she did as soon as she got home was to run to the toilet and vomit. She expelled everything in her stomach, even though she ate nothing and drank nothing all evening. She then took off her clothes and took a long hot shower. She stood there till the hot water ran out and scrubbed her body till there was nothing but raw skin. She then went to her bed and cried. 

She layed there for a long time crying. She cried till she fell asleep.

It was hours till she woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw the sky was grey and gloomy. Good. It matched her mood. She didn't want to get up. She was afraid to see her own reflection in the mirror in her room. She felt so dirty. Last night was her first job. She went to the address Crowley supplied her with and her first client was a rich snobby guy named Richard Greenstreet. Ugh. She shuddered at the feeling of his body on her. Yuck.

The first thing she did was go to her purse and count the money she made for her "job." A grand. Ugh. She made more dancing. Cheapskate. She didn't even get a tip. She wanted to call Crowley back and demand he get her better clients. For all the guy had, he could have paid extra. Too late to feel regret. Crowley just texted her. He had another client. She then got up and had another shower. 

A day later she was out eating at a expensive restaurant with her newest client and another couple. The woman was also employed by Crowley. She was currently making the table laugh with her jokes and Kristy felt herself relaxing. Her newest client was an older man. He was well dressed and had bodyguards following him around.

Crowley promised her he was going to screen out better clients after the women and men he hired complained about Richard. He refused to pay for the last girl he hired. He claimed she didn't perform to his standards and demanded another girl for free. Crowley refused to give in to his demands and sent some people to "collect" on his fee. He then blacklisted him.

When Kristy heard that she felt mollified. Richard deserved what happened to him. Rumors was he was beaten and robbed. Good. She didn't condone violence, but he deserved it. Hopefully this guy was a better gentleman. So far so good. She was due to be at the club at 8 and it was only 4. The guy seemed to be taking his time, as much as she was enjoying the food, she was in a hurry. She just wanted to get this over with and go home and get ready for work. 

Her date whispered to the closest man to his right. He nodded. Then he gestured to the waiter that were standing nearby and ordered another round of champagne. Damn. Hopefully this was just a dinner date, and she didn't have to "do" anything per say. God she hoped he didn't ask for anything weird. Especially any threesomes. That was pushing it. When she felt her date's hand on her knee she jumped. Excusing herself she ran to the ladies room. She wasn't alone. The woman who was sitting in the table with her followed her. 

"First time?" She asked. 

"Second." 

"Yeah, the first few times are always hard. I puked the first time." 

"You too? Will this ever get any easier?" 

"Honestly? No. I usually take something to pass the nerves. Want some?" She holds up small bag of cocaine. 

Kristy just stared at it. "No thanks." 

"You sure? If you change your mind, here is a sample. If you don't want it, just sell it." 

"Why are you giving me this?" 

"Because I seen girls like you before. Down on your luck, desperate for money. Let me guess, someone in your life is in trouble. You only sell your body to raise money. Do yourself a favor. Get out while you can. Pawn your things, get a job. Don't do this. Hell, even doing porn would be better, at least it is legal and unionized. I have to get back, my date gets impatient easily. Good luck." 

After she left Kristy just looks at the bag on her hand. 

She was home after a few hours. Her "date" took a little longer than she wanted. But as she counted the money in her purse, she was conflicted. She made enough to pay off her friend's debt and after calling him, told him to meet her at the strip club. She looked at the clock. Shit. She had exactly one hour to get ready. 

"My god. Did 'they' do this to you?" Kristy was horrified. She looked at her friend. His face was purple and he had some healed cuts on his face. She wasn't due on stage for a few minutes, but she asked her friend to meet her right away, so he can pay off his debt. 

"Its not too bad. I'm still alive. Anyway, got the money?" 

"Here." She opens up her purse and gives him the money she made. 

"Thanks. I promise you Kris. I'll pay you back. I swear." 

"Just to let you know, no more bets. I'm done. I don't want to do what I did ever again." 

"You don't have to. Oops. You just handed me your baggie." Her bag was in the stack of cash she gave him. "Kris, you are not...." 

"NO. This was given to me by a friend. I want to keep it. As a souvenir for bad decisions." 

"Trust me. Get rid of it ASAP. Something like that can be too tempting. I would know. Remember the friends we grew up with." 

She nods. When she heard the bouncer calling her name, she told him she had to go. 

"Okay. Good luck." 

After she goes inside, a unknown blonde woman in her new vessel approaches "Buster." 

"You did good. Lilith will be proud." 

"It wasn't easy to beat my meat suit up, but I had fun doing it. The bitch was easy to manipulate. I got the money." 

"Okay. I need that to get Sam's trust. My old vessel is gone. Lilith burned it from the inside, and is now a rotting corpse." 

"What is so special about this meat suit?" 

"Lilith says she is exactly Sam's type, girl next door, innocent demeanor, and cute. I wouldn't care less. Our master is going to rise." 

"Yes, he will. Then Hell will raise with him yet." 

"Lay low. I have to track Sam down. He is vulnerable. I need to comfort him over Dean's death."


	18. Home

She was having dinner with her father, his girlfriend as well as Wanda and Sean. Wanda was ready to pop. She says the baby wasn't due for a few more weeks but was ready to get rid of it. Not that she hated to be pregnant, it just that she was anxious to meet her new son or daughter. Sean was terrified to be a new dad, but was excited to meet his child as well. He was doing good, he straightened up his life and was taking night classes to get his high school diploma so he could go to community college and get his diploma to become a plumber like her father. 

When her dad made a toast, everyone raised their glasses for a toast. Kristy smiled. She said congratulations. She was happy that she was about to become a step-aunt, her dad and Francesca announced they were getting married. As much as she was happy for everyone, she felt sad. Her friend Buster disappeared without a trace. The last person that saw him was a blonde secretary he was seeing. Word on the street he was murdered by her. But his body was never found. She was wondering if this woman was tied to the mafia he owed money to. She sighed heavily. 

"What's wrong honey?" Her dad asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She lied. 

"You sure? Look, I found out about your friend, I'm sure he's fine." Her father told her trying to comfort her.

"I hope so."

"Kristy, Buster is smart. I'm sure that he laying low." Wanda says.

"Or banging that hot girlfriend of his. OW!" When Wanda hit Sean's leg.

Everyone laughs. "I hope so." Kristy says. But was doubtful. He always made sure to call her to make sure she was doing alright. After the dinner was over, she goes to her room at her dad's place. She checked her email to see if her friend left a message. Nothing. But there was a message from Chuck. She squealed in excitement. It was the final book of the series. Chuck announced it was the end of the Supernatural series since the publisher was bankrupt. But he promised to release future books for free on various websites, since he didn't want his fans being disappointed. 

She teared up at the end. Poor Dean. That bitch Lilith sent him to Hell. She especially felt bad for Sam, he sobbed over his brother's death. Series 3 was just released, but Kristy read them all. She wrote back Chuck and thanked him for the free previews. He wrote back and asked her what she thought.

'The final book was sad, but she hoped that wasn't the end of the series. Lilith was still around, and Ruby was still alive.' 

He thanked her for the criticism, but told her he wouldn't be able to write, he was going to be very busy with his family and his project and wouldn't be releasing any more books anytime soon. He wrote back he was sorry. 

'Why?' She typed back.

'What is gonna happen in the near future.'

'No worries. I can wait for the books to come out. Besides, my dad is getting better. Doctor's are baffled. Apparently his heart completely healed. It's like he never had any heart damage. He is ready to return to work. Looks like my prayer's worked. God does exist.'

'He does. I promise.'

'You are religious?'

'Let's just say I believe in a Higher Power. Good luck Kristy.' He then signs off.

Kristy smiles. Too bad he left. She was ready to date again. She dreamed about that tall guy again. This time he had a name. Unfortunately she forgot. But felt like he was her soulmate. She blushed at the memory. It was just a dream, but in her dream she was in her underwear reading and he approached her and they started talking. She and him were kissing afterwards. They were rehearsing for a scene for a TV show, and their reading got out of hand. They ended up in his car in the Warner Brother's parking lot. She woke up with a huge smile on her face. She hoped to meet that guy in the future. He was gorgeous. 

The next day she said goodbye to her father and Francesca. They wanted her to come for a dress fitting for her maid of honor dress. Since her dad was feeling better, they wanted to get married in a few months. They were going to get married right away, but they wanted their future grandchild to be spoiled rotten first. She smiled at the thought of recent events. Hopefully it would be her turn soon. 

She was going to a new town. It wasn't in Pontiac, or the town she was living in, but a new client called. She balked at the call, till Crowley told her how much the client was willing to pay. It was enough to get her out of prostitution and stripping. She can quit for good. It was enough to move away and go to college. The guy saw her at the strip club and was enamored at her. He offered Crowley a shit ton of money to meet her. She was initially suspicious, but when Crowley told her how much he was willing to pay, she immediately jumped on the bus and went off to book a hotel for the night. She booked the room and gave a fake name and purposely left all her IDs behind. If she was arrested, the police would have no choice but to let her go. She hoped.

When she got there, the first thing she did was get dressed and changed. She made sure to dress naturally, apparently the "client" liked her natural look. In her nervousness, she took her white baggie with her and when she saw it, she figured she can take it just in case things went south. She can plant the drugs on him and tell the police he tried to attack her. Taking a deep breath she went downstairs. The guy insisted on meeting on the hotel's bar and wanted to buy her a drink. He wanted to meet her first. She agreed. If this guy was a asshole, she can cancel the date and go home. The guy who wanted to meet her was drinking at the bar. To her disappointment he was dressed in a rumpled suit, but knew not to judge by appearances. One of the girls, Lola, Crowley's girl, told her many wealthy clients purposely dressed down to weed out any gold diggers. 

Swallowing her nervousness, she approached the guy sitting at the bar. "Zachariah?" 

An few hours later she was in the hotel room with him. He refused to touch her, he just wanted to meet her. He was tall and balding. He said he was a executive manager at a powerful company that's been around since the beginning of time. He was very formal and stiff, and pretty bossy. She didn't like him at all. But if he just wanted to talk, the more the better. She smiled and nodded at whatever he was saying. He was talking about some big grand fight that was destined to go down. He was happy to see it. She was smiling politely, but was getting a headache. He then smiled at her and asked her what her opinion was. She froze.

"Oh, um. I hope Michael wins?"

"Precisely. Oh I been waiting for a long time now. I got to go, but it was nice to meet you. See if my boys are ready to be the weapons. Here you go." He hands her a fistful of cash. "That is just your tip. Your bosses can pay for the rest. You want a ride home?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself."

A few hours later she was back at her dad's. She kept the money in her purse. She was going to deposit the money in the morning, it was a few hundred he tipped her with. Easiest job ever. All it cost was a bus ticket and boredom. She was ready to go to bed, but had a dreadful feeling something was going to happen to her. So she got up and wrote a note. Then she went to bed. The text she got told her she had one more job. The client wanted to meet her in a run down hotel. A sleazy place called The Astoria Hotel. Just her luck it was in her hometown of Pontiac, Illinois. 

When she got there, she hoped this job was her last. Crowley didn't deposit her money yet, but he swore he would. She hoped so. Her friend never paid her back. She needed the money for her expenses. Knocking on the door number 207, that had to be surrounded by a red heart. Ugh. She had to give the owners props, they tried. She smiled when the door opened. Her smile froze. It was Buster's girlfriend. The blonde secretary.

"Hello Kristy."

The doctors shook their heads. The poor girl was found in the hotel room unconscious from a drug overdose. She had a severe allergic reaction from the cocaine she took and immediately went into a coma. She was found with no ID and no one knew who she was. The medical professionals tried to find out who she was to find out where her family was but was unsuccessful. After doing a multiple of tests, they concluded there was no way she was going to wake up. They told the medical examiner to prepare a death certificate for "Jane Doe" patient number 45-98-R3. The head doctor told his assistant to pull it. Once the patient's vitals stopped, they wrote the time of death. Then both almost had heart attacks when she woke up.

\---------------------------------

"Where am I?"

"It's time to go Home. Kristy. It's time."

"Chuck?"

"I usually send my reapers to bring the souls to their final destination, but I wanted to take you Home Myself."

"Where?"

"Your mom is waiting. So is your friends."

"Am I dead?"

"Does it matter?"

"What is going to happen to my dad? My niece or nephew?"

"They will be fine. Your dad is healthy again. Kristy, your mom is waiting."

"Okay."

________________________________________

Ruby smiled after she killed the demon that was holding Sam. After stabbing the meatsuit that was formerly Kristy's best friend, she needed to gain Sam's trust. Besides, Lilith ordered his death. Their secret needed to be kept, the less they knew, the better. When she was riding in the car with Sam in her temporary vessel, a blonde secretary, she waited till Sam ordered her to leave her temporary body. Luckily, she had her backup. 

Ruby waited till the soul left. She was waiting for this body. It was meant for her. Too bad the girl left, but no matter. Sam was waiting. Her master was waiting in the Cage. Seducing Sam was the first step. She knew Sam couldn't resist this girl. 

Wanda was smiling at the baby in her arms. She kissed the top of the downy head. Her and Sean decided on a name. Christian. In honor of Kristy. She wasn't seen since. The last time she seen her was at the engagement party. The last thing she said was the note that she left behind. She simply said there was money in her purse and in her bank account and left behind everything for her dad and her future niece/nephew. She said she had to go away for awhile and wished everyone luck. Her poor father spent days looking for her, but she wasn't seen ever since. Except for a few sightings, but her former bosses declined seeing her at Johnny Mac's Back in Pontiac. 

She passed the baby to her stepfather in-law. He was saddened about his daughter, but was honored when they named his grandson after her. 

She was standing outside her childhood home. But how?

The door opened. She saw Buster and her mom. There was also Spike, her long lost love.

'Hi sweetheart. Come in. We are just about to sit down to dinner with your great grandma.'

She looked behind her. 'Thank you Chuck. Now what?' 

'Series 4 is about to begin.' 

'Oh, Kristy. Come inside. Your food is getting cold. Oh hello. Are you a friend? Do you want to come in? I made extra.' 

'No thank you.' 

'Kristy. Welcome Home.'


End file.
